I Quit
by Fak3isn0tR3al
Summary: CHAP. 12 UP.Last Chapter! When Caitlyn's father gives her, her stuff back like credit cards and money and limos, her personality changes to before she met the Gang. Caitlyn get's into fights and stops hanging out with the 6teen crew. But something terribl
1. Chapter 1

**I Quit**

**(A/N: I only watch the show sometimes, I do have pairings maybe one NikkiJonesy just a little of them though, it's a Caitlyn one and how the gang deals with it. Hope you enjoy and like it, my second one of course...Review...)**

**Chapter 1: Backstabbing/ The Lemon**

**Caitlyn was working hard at the lemon today, sitting there bored with nothing to but stare into space waiting for a costumer to come. Jen and Wyatt came in smiling ordering a lemon smoothie. Jude came over with Nikki talking about jobs and skateboarding. Jonesy was last to come in with a sad look on his face.**

**"I got fired..." he sighed as he pulled up a chair and sat down.**

**"Why am I not surprised" laughed Nikki, tilting her chair backwards. **

**"Dude that's like the 7th time this week" replied Jude putting her skateboard on the table as he asked Caitlyn for a smoothie. She got out of the Lemon and sighed.**

**"I hate this job, I wish my dad would give me my money and credit cards back...no one barely comes except you three...and no new cute boys come...I'm a weirdo" she replied putting down on herself.**

**"It's okay Caitlyn, you have us for friends, I mean you may not have all the money but hey...you still have fun" said Jen comforting her. Wyatt stopped drinking his smoothie, Jen made him spot drinking coffees it was making him hyper and jumpy to much. He got up and said he had to get back to work which was lie to get the coffee he wanted. **

**"Man do you guys think you can hook me up with any of you're jobs?" asked Jonesy feeling desperate to work somewhere. He looked at Nikki who was looking back at him strangely.**

**"Don't even think about working at the Khaki Barn with those...clones...besides if I know you then they might not let you in...anyway you don't want to work there" responded Nikki. She looked at Jen who nodded her head no.**

**"No remember last time, no way ask Jude?" said Jen "...or Caitlyn" she added in. Caitlyn was barely paying attention. She was to busy thinking about when she could buy anything and remembering her old friends or maybe find new ones that appreciated money like she did.**

**"Jude, would you let me...I mean you own it right?" asked Jonesy, he really need money for something so important.**

**"Dude, what's up, you seem nervous...what do ya need a job for?" he asked**

**"Look Jude...my mom's birthday is coming up and I always forget and get her something crappy...I need this man..."**

**"Fine dude but ya gotta come to work everyday and the time I tell you...oh yeah I gotta get back...come on Jonesy..." said Jude as he got up and grabbed his skateboard. Jonesy sighed and followed him. It had left the three girls.**

**"You okay Caitlyn you seem depressed" asked Nikki, standing up getting ready to head back to the Khaki barn, so she can not do the work and annoy the clones.**

**"Huh...depressed...no way...see you later Nikki" Caitlyn lying to herself. Nikki didn't realize that Caitlyn seen her walk on. Nikki nodded her head and waved good-bye to Jen. She wanted her old life back even if her friends she had now couldn't accept it. She decided not to hang at the mall for long so after Jen left she went back home, she called for a limo or taxi to pick her up, knowing that Nikki gave her a ride there. She walked in her mother talking on the phone in the dining room and her father was watching horse races on the couch. She wondered why her dad wasn't at his job making big bucks at his business.**

**"Caitlyn sweetie is that you?" he asked as he turned around. She walked over and sat in the armchair next to him. "Aw...what's wrong"**

**"My job at the Lemon...it's torture and I know you want me to make a point...I know I should work hard in school instead of making my money the advantage for everything...I just can't take..." She was interrupted by her father who had a joyous smile on his face. He was happy that she was got his point.**

**"Caitlyn...I think you found why I did this but you can't go on extreme especially on you're phone bill, you can have you're credit cards back and maybe I'll consider of paying for the rest of you're cell phone bill..."**

**"Oh Daddy Thank you thank you thank you!" she screamed and then let out a squeak. "Does that mean I can take the limo and quit my job at the Lemon"**

**"If you kept it cool with the money...I'll make all those things you requested, permanent, just promise me one thing...don't do the same thing you did last time" he looked at her straight in the eye. She nodded and her dad tightly as she ran up stairs to her bedroom.**

**The next she asked the limo driver to take her to the mall, when she arrived she decided not to go to her job, she had seen Jen, Jude, Wyatt, Nikki and Jonesy waiting for her and when they saw her, she took a glance and walked into the nail salon.**

**"Well what was that?" asked Nikki.**

**"Let's find out" replied Jonesy, as he grabbed Nikki's hand and ran off after Caitlyn. **

**"I can't believe that Caitlyn didn't say hi or even show up for work" said Jen in a mean attitude she wasn't happy at all as she stormed off back to her job. Jude looked at Wyatt and Wyatt looked surprised that Jude didn't say anything.**

**"Jude aren't you..."**

**"Wyatt...dude...Caitlyn is acting weird don't you think we should see what's up" interrupted Jude. Jude looked at Wyatt and then laughed. "...sorry Wyatt were you going to say something"**

**Wyatt sighed and then responded. "No Jude let's make sure that Jen is okay first" said Wyatt as he pulled him a long.**

**Jonesy and Nikki finally caught up with Caitlyn and pulled her away before she walked into the salon. Caitlyn glared at her two friends that were staring at her.**

**"Are you going to kept holding her hand and staring cause' I got like stuff to do" said Caitlyn in a snobby attitude. "Mean I got to meet people now that I'm..."**

**"You backstabbing blonde, I knew I should have never trusted you...YOU TRAITOR" yelled Nikki, she squeezed Jonesy's hand tightly.**

**"Ow...and Nikki's right" said Jonesy. Nikki looked at her hand and then at Jonesy, Jonesy looked back at her and then her hand, he let go and then concentrated on Caitlyn.**

**"Hey...sorry punk rocker Nikki, but I got money now, and getting real friends to spend it with and I can spend their money...I mean Jonesy is poor like everyday...I guess you could really be a perfect couple"**

**"HEY!" he yelled. "We accepted you as our friend and there not friends if all they want is your money Caitlyn and I may like Nikki but I know one thing I hate you, you self-centered bitch" **

**"Please...punker controll you boyfriend with you, or are you just to much of a slut to go anything about it" yelled Caitlyn. Nikki's anger flared.**

**"That's it!" she yelled as she attacked Caitlyn she was fighting hard, Caitlyn trying to block Nikki's punches but her punches hurt harder in the arms. Jonesy pulled Nikki off, Nikki trying to break free. The owners of the salon called security and Ron the cop came and pulled them over to the fountain as Caitlyn continued on her way.**

**"No you two, I don't want you messing around that poor little blonde anymore you see, or else you two will be banned from this MALL!" he yelled as he walked away. Nikki didn't get a scratch on her my Caitlyn but she was still angry.**

**"You alright?" he asked her trying to comfort her, by putting his arm around her shoulder, she watched him do this and then he stopped.**

**"Yeah...I am...sorry I had too and did you mean what you said to Caitlyn about you liking me"**

**"What are you apologizing for she had what was coming to her...besides I knew you would beat her up anyway, I don't know what got into her...and yeah I sort of do I mean you maybe rough but I know you're still great inside" said Jonesy.**

**"Jonesy...sometimes you...can be sweet...and a real pain..." Jonesy smiled and then frowned. "Take it as a Nikki compliment for saying something nice to you" she said. Jonesy laughed and Nikki hugged him.**

**"I guess I'll Nikki hug, it's probably the only one I'll get from you right?" said Jonesy in another laugh, she smiled and hugged him again. "Or maybe not the only one...come on lets...uh see what Jen is doing" Nikki pushed him and then smiled and laughed as they walked to were Jen worked at the Sports store.**

**Please read and review people, this is actually more crazier then my other one I wrote. allthough please tell me what you think. I critize you may (only if needed too) don't be rude people anyway...more chapters later, soon to update.**


	2. Chapter 2

I Quit

Chapter 2: Talking to Caitlyn (Jen's Way)

Jen told her boss that she was taking an earlier lunch break when she saw Nikki and Jonesy appear outside her job. Jude and Wyatt looked at Jen who was already walking over to Nikki and Jonesy outside. They watch for a while and then followed behind her as all five of them headed back to the Lemon to where Caitlyn worked, to talk to Nikki and Jonesy about what she said.

"So...did you talk to her?" asked Jen, feeling concerned as she stared at the huge Lemon behind her. She took a deep breath and sighed as she looked at Nikki and Jonesy.

"Yeah...we talked to her..." replied Jonesy

"And?..." asked Wyatt, thinking that these would continue as one word answers if he didn't ask. He was really getting addicted to coffee after the finals but he new he shouldn't be worrying about it now because Caitlyn was more important then his urges for coffee and he felt he had a right to know for some strange reason.

"And it ended up Nikki fighting her...but guys, she completely changed from yesterday when we were talking to her" responded Jonesy trying not to make Nikki sound like a bad guy when he was explaining this but it was to late it already seemed that it ticked Jen a little.

"WHAT!...Nikki that's not the way...you must talk to Caitlyn calm and kindly!" said Jen her voice getting louder by each couple of words. Nikki rolled her eyes and smirked at the comment.

"Dudette...I mean Nikki...Jen's right...I mean..." Jude trying to explain, but it was hard for him to get out without making Nikki angry. Jonesy looked the other way pretending he wasn't there.

"But...she...Ugh...Fine! You think you can do better Jen then talk to her yourself" yelled Nikki, as she was beginning to stand and fix her hair up from when she fought with Caitlyn. "I gotta go back to the Khaki Barn" she said as she left and made a quick wave to her friends.

"I will NIKKI...You'll see" said Jen as she frowned and looked at the three boys looking in other directions.

"Uh...guys I gotta go" said Wyatt, standing up and pushing in his chair.

"And what get some coffee" said Jonesy in a laughing matter. Wyatt grinned and left. "Jude don't we have to get back to work" asked Jonesy.

"You mean you do dude...I have to practice my skateboarding skills, don't want to give up the passion for Stick It, dude you must like run the store till I like get back...Later dude and dudette" Jude replied as he took his skateboard and ran off.

"Wait...JUDE!...Ugh" said Jonesy with a sigh as he frowned and waved good-bye to Jen and left her at The Lemon alone. Jen sighed and thinking that since it was summer vacation and Friday that Caitlyn would be bored at home and always call her at a certain time. _I better go tonight around 8pm to talk to Caitlyn...just about 3 more hours..._thought Jen as she looked at her watch knowing that the Coach at her job would be yelling at her saying she had a lunch break 5 hours ago.

Caitlyn's Mansion...

Caitlyn's home was more like a big mansion with gates in the front and circle drive through with extravegent trees and a huge fountain. Jen walked up and rang Caitlyn's door bell.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

On the other side of the door, Jen could here Caitlyn talking to someone about boys as she opened the door. Caitlyn had a huge frown on her face as she smirked at Jen. Jen found that offense but she had to act nice and smile.

"Caitlyn...are you okay?" asked Jen, trying the easy questions first before she lost it. "I heard you got into a fight with Nikki"

"Yeah I know...you rude of her...Jonesy she know how to controll...or else...I'll sue her" said Caitlyn acting like her friends never existed to her anymore.

"Caitlyn who is that?" asked a girl with long brown hair and a tight pink mini shirt and a mini jean skirt as she appeared at the door eyeballing Jen. "I thought you said it was the boys..."

"I thought so too Gabriella...I guess we can be wrong sometimes...anyway...what do you want...I got things to do tonight" said Caitlyn.

"I wanted to talk...what about the Lemon...what about Jude or Wyatt, or Jonesy, or Nikki...or me" said Jen making guilt appear on Caitlyn, but she wasn't even paying attention.

"I know Stacy...I'm coming, Gabriella go see what Stacy wants and call the boys...I'm sorry what were you talking about" said Caitlyn. Jen began to freak.

"WHAT!...You didn't HEAR ME! I thought we were friends Caitlyn, I thought you cared...I thought you needed money!" yelled Jen she didn't want to curse at Caitlyn cause' she knew that she was still the Caitlyn she hung out with.

"I don't need those things anymore...and I would like for you to get off my property before I call police" yelled Caitlyn as she slammed the door in Jen's face. Jen's face turned so red, she was going on a danger zone rage. She screamed loud enough for Caitlyn to re-open the door. "And will you make it fast...thanls you're a doll" added in Caitlyn as she shut the door again._ Fine she can be mean but when she gets into a bad situation she better not hang out with us anymore..._yelled Jen in her mind as she stomped off in an angry mood.

Saturday...The Lemon...

"So Jen you talk to her and get her mind straight..." asked Jonesy. Wyatt appeared with strawberry smoothies for his friends.

"Wyatt...no coffees" said Nikki surprised.

"Nope, decided to get smoothies for me and my friends" said Wyatt as he began to smile.

"Nikki you were right, there is no way to talk to that half the time she wasn't listening to me...I tryed to be nice to her...but she made me so angry even if she trys to apologize no one accept her..." yelled Jen, she was still angry from last night.

"See what did I tell you, I warned you from the beginning, she is nothing but a traitor" said Nikki as she grabbed a smoothie from the tray and drank some.

"I guess it's just the 5 of us dudes...and dudettes...so what about the Lemon" said Jude looking at the huge thing. Jen looked at it took and shrugged.

"I guess until Caitlyn puts it away or gives it back to me" said Jen. She began to sigh and see that Caitlyn was at the mall with four other people, she had the keys for The Lemon in her hand. Caitlyn looked ahead and seen Jen staring at her, she whispered to her gang and they began to laugh and then her group began to walk over to them.


	3. Chapter 3

I Quit

**(A/N: This is probably one of my shortest chapters, anyway in the 4th and 5th is when the chapters get more interesting so keep reading and review people...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't really own any characters I sometimes watch the show...**

Chapter 3: I Quit that Stupid Lemon

Caitlyn was laughing as she walked over and stared at that huge Lemon of hers. She opened it up and got Lemon smoothies on the house for her knew friends. Then Caitlyn looked over at the her used to friends and smirked. Jen was getting even more angry as she seen Caitlyn not say anything about the Lemon. Caitlyn stopped and stared at Nikki and Jonesy, who were staring at her oddly back.

"Why is it that you two always sit next to each other" asked Caitlyn smirking. "I mean your just friends right?" she asked, Nikki rolled her eyes, trying to remember what Ron the Cop said that if Jonesy and her left Caitlyn alone they wouldn't be banned from the mall. "Not talking huh...afraid that it's true?"

"You now what Caitlyn, no one is bothering you so why don't you take girl slut friends and your boy drewling friends and leave Jonesy and I alone" replied Nikki

"Alone...of course that is what you want...with him right" said Caitlyn

"Why you little..." Nikki said as she got up but Jonesy held her back before the Ron saw them and they both be banned. "Let me go...I'll sit down" said Nikki as she did what she said see would do.

"Anyway I just wanted to introduce you to my gang, Jen you remember Gabriella from last night and this is Stacy" Stacy had blonde hair like Caitlyn and blue eyes. She was wearing a pick dress with pick high heels and a pick butterfly click in the left side of her hair. "And this is Bryan and Andy...and everyone this the group I used to high out with the stubborn couple" as Caitlyn pointed to Nikki and Jonesy. "The one addicted to Coffee, this miss bossy boots, and last but not least the Slow skateboarder" said Caitlyn.

"Hey we have names and I'm not BOSSY!" yelled Jen as she standed up.

"Let it go dudette..." said Jude as she sat back down and looked towards Caitlyn. "I find that rude I'm not slow and I think you should apologize" added Jude again knowing that she was probably going to say a mean remark back to him.

"Fine...I'll say your names, Nikki and Jonesy the stubborn couple, Wyatt the one addicted to coffee, Jen Miss Bossy boots, and Jude that Slow Skateboarder...and no I won't apologize for what" said Caitlyn.

"Come on Caitlyn, let's go shopping and get rid of that ratty thing" said Stacy frowning and then looked at Jonesy who was looking again in another direction. Jen and Nikki were staring at Caitlyn like they were going to beat her up or something.

"Don't worry I'll get to that...since were not going to be hanging out that much...wanna come to my party tonight, I know I didn't like it myself since I don't really like you anymore but Gabriella was nice to say that I should apologize and say thank you too them in a way and whatever"

"What if we don't go" said Wyatt, which was a surprise because he was silence when Caitlyn was talking to them. Caitlyn frowned at him and smirked.

"Then it's your loss I guess...besides...it'll probably be the last time I see ya right?" asked Caitlyn smirking at Jen and giving her a dirty look. "Anyway Jen take this stupid keys, I don't need then for that stupid thing, because I quit that stupid Lemon so...here" as Caitlyn slowing handed that keys over to Jen, Jen quickly snatched it and set them on the table. "Maybe I'll see you guys tonight...hopefully" responded Caitlyn as she grinned and walked away with her friends the two boys following behind the three girls.

"So dudes and dudettes...are we going to Caitlyn's party to not or are we going to ditch it" asked Jude looking at Jen, thinking at maybe she was the boss.

"I guess we could right? Nikki, Jonesy you in?" asked Jen looked at the two to of them

"Fine but if she starts something with us you can count on it that she'll be in the hospital in the next day or two" replied Nikki making at dirty look on her face.

"What about you Wyatt" asked Jonesy

"Fine why not...since you guys are all going let's just go to her house together or something" replied Wyatt. The five of them nodded as they continued drinking there strawberry smoothies. Jen had taken the keys and looked at them and then looked at her friends. "So Jen what are you going to do with those keys" asked Wyatt looking at her jingle them in her hand. Jen turned and shrugged as she continued to jingle them in her hand.

"Jude when am I going to get my pay...I've been working my butt of at Stick-It..." asked Jonesy.

"I guess today dude, when is your mom's birthday?"

"Monday" replied Jonesy

"Alright, I see how much I have...let's head back to Stick-It"

"Jonesy I surprised you didn't get fired from Jude yet" laughed Nikki as she punched him in the arm.

"Later Friends" said Jude as he and Jonesy left to return back to Stick-It. Jen was looking at Wyatt who was drinking his smoothie fast.

"So you guys get off from work early?" asked Nikki looking at Wyatt and Jen. They nodded there heads and just sat there. "Wanna do something I don't plan on going back to the Khaki Barn for another hour or two" said Nikki looking at her two friends. They nodded as they all got up and headed to the movie theater to catch a movie they've been dying to see.

**Hope you liked it, and I don't think Caitlyn is going to stop acting mean. Anyway I need an idea for something really bad to happen to Caitlyn, like tragic, I'm thinking of getting her hit by something...but I don't know...review**


	4. Chapter 4

I Quit

**(A/N: I decided to go with descendents third idea, i was planning on doing that, anyway what do ya think and review...)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from show 6teen**

Chapter 4: A wasted Party

Since it was Wyatt's idea to go to the party together they all arrived at 8 pm not knowing when the party started. Gabriella smiled and let them in. The party was huge and they didn't know anyone from there instead from the people Caitlyn introduced them to. Nikki rolled her eyes at Stacy who was staring at Jonesy while she was near Bryan. Jonesy was wondering who Nikki was staring at and standing frozen there in her place, he shook her twice and she finally snapped out of it as she looked at Jonesy and smiled innocently. Jen had her arms crossed and was tapping her feet as if she was waiting for someone to show up.

"Dudes...I'm gonna get something to drink...you want anything?" asked Jude looking at his four friends stare into space.

"I'm getting thirsty too...I'll come with you Jude" said Nikki as she and Jude walked down the hall into Caitlyn's big kitchen. There had seemed to be maids and butlers serving food and drinks. Caitlyn looked over at her door and smiled in a snobby way as she seen her old group. She walked over to them and smiled gracefully trying to hide what she truly felt about them inside.

"Well...you decided to come...do you like the party" her speech was getting a little slurred probably from the two beers she had a half hour ago from Stacy's boyfriend Bryan.

"Yeah we came...but it seems..." Jen replied but was then interrupted by Caitlyn

"Yeah whatever...enjoy the party...there are drinks and stuff if you need anything...okay?...okay" responded Caitlyn as she turned around and walked back to Stacy and Bryan. Jen smirked at Caitlyn and even though Caitlyn didn't see it. She didn't want to go into the party room where it seemed everyone was getting drunk with fancy red wine and beers. Jude and Nikki came back in with sodas in their hand.

"Hey...instead of staying here theres an empty room where we can sit" shouted Nikki as she realized how uncomfortable Jen was. Jonesy looked at Wyatt and they both nodded and followed Jude to where the empty room was. Jen was frozen in her place leaning up against Caitlyn's wall. Nikki sighed and walked over to Jen. "What's wrong Jen...did you not want to come?" asked Nikki staring at Jen and then at Caitlyn who was drinking three beers one by one with Bryan.

"How could she Nikki...did she like forget about us...we helped her out...and now she treats us like dirt" responded Jen looking at Caitlyn.

"Well...I guess people never really change...she will have to crawl back to us..." said Nikki trying hard to comfort her but she was having a hard time. "Don't worry about Caitlyn...if she wants to get drunk or kill herself she can...she's not out responsibility so lets go have our own fun time without her" said Nikki, smiling at Jen. Jen smiled back and they to the room where the boys were.

Meanwhile Caitlyn was getting wasted, she was having a hard time walking and her speech was getting slurred. Bryan was drunk as well as Stacy. Gabriella and Andy were they only sober ones but they were making out since the party really even started. Stacy looked in the cooler and then in the refrigerator...people were complaining that there was no more beer.

"Cait...Cait...Caitlyn we need more...more...beers" said Stacy as she was beginning to laugh. Caitlyn smiled and laughed as well. Bryan grabbed his keys and pulled Caitlyn along.

"I'll get them with her" shouted Bryan. Stacy nodded her head and laughed some more as she fell to the ground and passed out. Caitlyn and Bryan got in his car and started to drive to the store. He was driving really fast and couldn't really tell where he was going. Caitlyn was having a hard time as well. She tried to put on her seat belt but it didn't work she couldn't tell where she putting it because she was so drunk. There was a red light but Bryan couldn't see it so he keep driving sliding past a car before it hit him.

"You Bryan...shouldn't down...slow...I mean...I mean slow down" said Caitlyn looking out the window. Bryan laughed and didn't response as he pushed harder on the gas pedal. Caitlyn was getting ready to pass out, but all the bumps on the road made her wake up a little. Driving past another red light a huge truck had slammed into Bryan's car making slide and flip over three times till it landed upside down. People were screaming and calling the police not knowing if they were alive or not. Caitlyn seemed to be still breathing but she couldn't move one of her legs and other one moved a little but not enough to get out. She looked over at Bryan who was more busted up as she was she felt his hand for his pulse nothing happened. She didn't feel anything. "Bryan...Bryan...speak...you...girlfriend...Stacy...dead" was the only things she could say. A lady came over and looked at Caitlyn.

"She is still breathing!" the lady shouted as she gotten help to pull Caitlyn out of the car and pull her farther away as possible before the car exploded. "Call an Ambulance...I'll see if the driver is okay..." said the lady but before she could go see the car exploded right in front of her as she fell to the ground. Caitlyn lookead at the flames and began to cry. Bryan was dead, Bryan is dead are the two things thought in her head and then she passed out.

The party was still going on even, Stacy seemed to find more beers in the basement. Jen was looking at the people running around like crazy. Jude had his 7th soda of the night as he stared at the clock saying it was almost midnight.

"Guys dont' you think we should head back home" said Jude staring at the clock somemore. Nikki and Jonesy was already sleep, Nikki's head on Jonesy's chest. Jen and Wyatt looked at Jude and nodded then all three of them looked at Nikki and Jonesy and laughed, not sure if they should wake them up or not. "Hey Love birds...time to get up, dudes" said Jude as she punched Nikki and Jonesy both in the arm. Jonesy's eyes opened first and then Nikki's she stared wide eyed at him as she sat up straight and then looked at Wyatt, Jen and Jude who were laughing.

"Yeah laugh it...oh snap is that really the time..." said Nikki looking at the clock.

"Duh...lets go before Caitlyn's parents get back...and see this party..." said Wyatt. Jonesy nodded still tired. As they five of them walked out and looked at the party room most of the people were passed out. "I think we should call the police...they could end up dead" said Wyatt looking at the group of teenagers lying on the ground. He looked at Jonesy, who shrugged and Nikki who looked like she really needed some sleep. Jen shrugged and dialed 911, when Caitlyn's parents arrived home, looking very angrily at the teenagers passed out. Jen ended the call and looked at Caitlyn's parents, before her parents could say anything, Jen, Wyatt, Jude, Jonesy, and Nikki silently creeped out the house and headed back home without being noticed.

**Tell me what you think, I'll get started on the next chapter. Read and Review...If you want to see anything else happen bad in the next chapter please review and I'll seeRepentshadowsGirl**


	5. Chapter 5

I Quit

**(A/N: Don't know why named it Shocker but anyway, this is like Caitlyn in the hospital bed and everything and her parents may not sound as mad but in the next chapter...oh you'll see) **

**Disclaimer: Sorry don't own anything of them...watch little shows**

Chapter 5: Shocker

Caitlyn had awaken in a hospital bed trying to fully open her eyes to see that her mother was crying and her father had a disappointed look on his face as the two police officers were explaining the death of Bryan Raid. Her father turned to see that Caitlyn had awaken since she had passed out.

"Oh thank God...you're alright" he yelled as he went over and hugged her tightly. Caitlyn had a tear run down her cheek as she was thinking of Bryan and how Stacy would be crying hardly that her boyfriend was killed. Her mother came over and hugged her still crying, the two police officers looked at each other and then at Caitlyn.

"Excuse me to interrupt but we do have a case to solve..." said one of the officers just wanting to get down to business. Caitlyn's nurse and doctor came in and sat in a chair as Caitlyn's parents sat across from them and the two police officers were standing in front of them.

"Are right Officer Belve, will ask the questions about last night" as the other officer pointed to a woman in uniform as she smiled and tipped her police hat. "I'm Officer Fields, and I will take any questions from the parents of Caitlyn" Her parents nodded and so did the doctor and the nurse.

"Now...I need to ask a question to Caitlyn, was Bryan drinking?" asked Officer Belve as she turned her body facing Caitlyn. Caitlyn didn't want to lie but then she thought it didn't matter he was dead. So she put her head down and responded.

"Yes...we both were drunk, we had to go to the store to get more beer, he insisted in driving me there" she said as she put her head down and looked at the Officer.

"Caitlyn" responded her mother shocked as she turned her head to face the other way. Caitlyn didn't want to look at her parents she turned the other way as well. "Were your friends there...Nikki...Jen...Jonesy..."

"Their not my friends anymore...I have new ones now! GOD MOM" cut off Caitlyn not really answering the question. "But they were there, Gabriella invited them...I didn't want them to come but she insisted" replied Caitlyn in a snobby way as she gave her mother a dirty look.

"Was that a dirty look, young lady!" yelled her mother. Caitlyn didn't care she just stared at her mother without replying. Her father didn't say anything at all, he didn't want to he was to disappointed and angry to say anything to Caitlyn unlike her mother who was frustrated and angry that Caitlyn had to do something so low. The parents of Bryan Gregson came in crying and sitting nest to Caitlyn's parents.

"Mrs. Gregson your son was drinking and driving...he didn't know what he was doing" said Officer Fields. Her husband was angry enough and didn't say anything.

"What I'd like to know is why a child would provide such drinks" said Ms. Gregson as she looked towards Caitlyn who was bruised badly and had cuts and stuff on her arms and face and legs. "She should be punished!" yelled Ms. Gregson as she standed up and pointed to Caitlyn.

"Hey...it's not her fault...I mean she had a party behind by back, but you shouldn't be accusing her for anything...maybe your son bought the drinks!" yelled Caitlyn's mother, Ms. Gregson hadn't thought about that as she sat back down. Caitlyn was looking at her mother and Bryan's mother fight. "Now sweetie...tell us who bought the drinks?" asked her mother politely as she was staring at her daughter.

"It was Bryan, Stacy, and I...Bryan thought it would be a good idea and Stacy encouraged him to...I went along for the ride" said Caitlyn is was the other way around Stacy went along for the ride and Caitlyn encouraged him but she didn't care the police officers believed that lying blonde. As Officer Belve shrugged and Officer Fields sighed.

"Doctor...tell Caitlyn and her parents what is the deal... I think that will be enough questions...thank you for your time" replied Officer Belve as her and her parent left the hospital room. The doctor nodded and stared at Mr. and Mrs. Gregson.

"Now I know that you two want some money out of this...right Mr. and Mrs. Gregson...?" asked Doctor Walden as he stared suspiciouly as them. They nodded there head a little and stared at Caitlyn's parents.

"We want 3 grand from you and maybe to pay for our son's funeral...it is your daughter's fault" yelled Mrs. Gregson. Mr. Gregson squeezed his wife's hand. "Ow!" she jumped up and smoothed it out.

"At least pay one grand and help us pay for our son's funeral...that' s all we ask" asked Mr. Gregson as he stood up and grabbed his wife's hand. Caitlyn's parents nodded and he nodded back as he took his wife outside.

"Now that there gone...I assume you want to know what is happening to your daughter, one of her legs are seriously hurt and she may have to walk with a limp or it could be broken...were not sure yet it's to early to tell, her other leg will be fine she will be able to walk on it but if she gets into anymore accidents it's possible both her legs can be permantly paralyzed...the hurting leg will be in a cast and check back with in in 2 months" said Doctor Walden then Nurse Jenny H. handed them with a bill and they both walked out the room. "You'll be able to take her home later on" said Doctor Walden as him and the nurse walked out. Her parents sat in silence. Caitlyn felt bad for her parents and bad for her. She felt weak inside, she felt like she wouldn't have any friends. She felt that she wouldn't be able to do things she used to. Her arms were bruised even though she was lucky she felt like she wasn't, she was wondering in her old group would accept her or most importantly would her new group of friends accept her...

**(Well what did ya think, review and tell me...and tell me if a made any spelling errors...)**


	6. Chapter 6

I Quit

**(A/N: I hopeyou likethis chapter, I'm going away this weekend so I'll have to update on monday. But anyway please read and review...)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters but i used towatch the shows**

Chapter 6: Sorry

Caitlyn arrive home around three in the afternoon, her parents didn't say anything on the way back home from the hospital. She was looking out the window thinking of what Stacy, or Gabriella or Andy would say if they didn't find out already on the news what happened to Bryan. She was then thinking of the old group she was hanging out with, the ones that always made her laugh and get her to funny and cool situations. She crossed that stuff out her mind and frowned as they arrived back at the mansion. She got help from the maid to sit her down on the couch as she stared at her parents walk back anf forth having their arms crossed.

"Are you guys going to do that...cause' I need to apologize or at least talk to my friends Stacy, Gabriella, and Andy" said as she smiled happily towards her mother. Her mother stared at her back the same way she did as she walked over to her famous arm chair she got in Paris and sat down in it.

"You think this is a game, sweetheart you went behind our backs to through a PARTY!" yelled her mother

"AND THERE WERE DRINKS!" yelled her father. "YOU KNOW WHAT I DECIDED THAT YOU PAY THE 1000 GRAND NO WHAT CAN PAY 600 DOLLARS TO US! WHILE WE GIVE THEM THE 1000 DOLLARS" shouted her father.

"You mean I have to pay you guys 600 dollars to you guys...but I quit my job already and that would be like forever"

"Do you want more young lady...I mean we could ground you take away your phone but if we ground you then how would you be able to go anywhere...you know what I always wanted you to do chores around here"

"But that's what the maid is for mom...dad you can't really make me clean for money are you?" asked Caitlyn acting innocent as the money wasn't hard to get enough.

"Sweetie...your cleaning for us once that leg of yours is healed and it won't be for money...for fun...now go find a job...I have no reason of you being here" said her mother as she turned away and looked at her husband. Caitlyn felt her leg as she grabbed her crutches and asked the limo driver to take her to the mall. She got her purse and seen Stacy crying on Andy's shoulder. Gabriella had seen Caitlyn mess up in on her arms and her leg and face.

"Oh God I'm glad you're alright...we just heard about Bryan...Stacy doesn't seem to be taking it well" said Gabriella in a deep sorrow voice. Stacy looked over and angry.

"You pink loving slut you KILL HIM! You and you stupid party...you insisted on buying drinks and now look what it's done...YOU KILL HIM, YOU KILLED HIM!" she screamed at Caitlyn. "I hope you burn in hell" she said as she punched Caitlyn in the face and stormed off.

"Go talk to her Andy...I've got Caitlyn" Andy nodded and chased after her as Gabriella tried to help Caitlyn back up. "You okay...she punched you hard"

"I'm fine...Gabriella, go see if she is okay" said Caitlyn as she was beginning to cry. Gabriella hugged her tightly.

"I'll try to call you tonight, but don't think I'm not angry at you...that was her boyfriend...she had every right to be mad..." said Gabriella as she turned around and walked off. Caitlyn looked at the lemon as she walked over to it.

"I'm sorry Lemon...I'm sorry...I guess I can't have you back...now that I quit and they hate me..." said Caitlyn as she looked at the huge thing and frowned. "But you are stupid and I can't help but hate you for it...now listen to me I'm talking to Lemon...I am a weirdo"

"Yeah you are...what are you doing here...oh right...heard what happened to that Bryan dude...I'm surprised your parents let you out" Caitlyn turned around to see Nikki staring at her.

"Where are the others and Jonesy?" asked Caitlyn in a snobby attitude.

"Jonesy is working for Jude still isn't that a shock...and Jen has to work longer and Wyatt I think he's hanging out with his girlfriend...now answer me what about you?"

"I was just looking at this priceless thing, it's worthless just like you are" said Caitlyn not sure it Nikki was trying to start a fight or if she was.

"Don't tell me your starting a fight barbie, with that messed up leg of yours, and those bruises and scars...how pathetic" said Nikki as she sat down.

"Did you just call me a barbie...I may have blonde hair and all but I'm not barbie" answered Caitlyn

"Oh right your a princess barbie, sorry for the mistake...so why come look at it if it's so worthless like me huh?" asked Nikki smiling.

"Whats it to you, I can do whatever I please, Nikki, what are you doing here?" asked Caitlyn

"Couldn't help but see that punch that other blonde gave ya and Jen said I could get a smoothie" said Nikki as she held the Lemon keys in her hand. Caitlyn smirked and frowned at Nikki. "Yeah don't get to angry wouldn't want something bad to happen to ya"

"Ugh! That blonde has a name and it is Stacy, God Nikki could you be any ruder" yelled Caitlyn

"Oh right...just ditching your friends and calling them names and being mean and snobby and having fights is a great way to share a friendship relationship maybe I should be more like you huh..." said Nikki in a sarcastic way. "Have fun, I'll just take my worthless body back to the Khaki Barn or maybe to go see how Jude is treating Jonesy while you can just stand there" said Nikki as she turned around and left.

"Yeah maybe you should!" shouted Caitlyn but the odds of Nikki hearing her were slim. Caitlyn frowned and had a angry look on her face as she just stood thinking. She didn't want to be friends with them anymore she still had Gabriella she hoped as she stared at the Lemon, thinking that she should ask Jen for her job back, but she didn't want to be seen with. She didn't know what to do but she had to leave before anyone else came and talked to her as she slowly pulled her way from the Lemon to see if she could find a different job, knowing that it was going to be hard in her condition now.

**(Review people and hope you enjoyed it, I'll update Monday and if I made any mistakes please tell me)**


	7. Chapter 7

I Quit

Chapter 7: Got my Job back/ IT WAS HER!

**(A/N: Sorry for delay but I couldn't upload stories yesterday something to do with fanfiction, anyway. I named the chapter that cause' it was like a mixture between the two. Uh I made Caitlyn have thoughts, I guess you call I short Caitlyn POV, but you know it's her thought so uh...oh never mind...enjoy)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, used to watch the show (when it was on)**

Caitlyn's thoughts

_**...Never thought I would be drinking coffee...like...like Wyatt...I need a job...I can't keep hiding it or my parents will send me away...if I can't pay them six-hundred dollars...what should I do...should I ask Jen for my job back. She probably hates me...I've been mean...but when I'm around people like Stacy...I have to act like her...okay that's great...I should tell them that. ...Maybe Nikki was right I am pathetic and maybe a weirdo but I know one thing I need money and I will not be sent away!**_

Caitlyn's thoughts ended

Caitlyn got up slowly and grabbed her crutches, she had seen Jen, Nikki, and Jonesy standing near the Lemon. Jonesy seemed to be showing them something that was very bright and shiny. She walked over quietly thinking that this was it, there was no way out, no one would take her seriously cause' of her injury and this was the last place she had to come. Nikki pointed to Caitlyn and Jen and Jonesy stopped talking.

"Hi guys..." said Caitlyn in a nice way. Gabriella was sitting at the table, Caitlyn didn't notice. She turned around to see her Gabriella drinking a smoothie. "What are you doing here Gabriella...?" asked Caitlyn glaring at her.

"Drinking a smoothie, I must say I like this place...what about you?" asked Gabriella.

"Uh...Jen...I was...wondering if...I could...have my job back" asked Caitlyn shutting Gabriella out the picture. Jen rolled her eyes and smirked at Caitlyn. "No one else will take, they think I'm not being serious enough too, and this is the last place I have to"

"What do you need this job for...I thought you had rich friends and a rich family...you don't need any money?" asked Jen. Caitlyn thought that that sentence would come out of Nikki's mouth but Nikki didn't say a word and neither did Jonesy. Nikki was looking at necklace Jonesy had in his hand.

"My parents are making me pay six-hundred dollars for the damage I made...and if I don't they'll send me away or worse my mean aunt that lives in the country...please...Jen...for a friend" said Caitlyn feeling guitly and down.

"A friend...all that stuff you said to me and you expect Jen to..." said Nikki but Jen interrupted her.

"I'll give you another chance...but if you quit or anything I swear I won't give you you're job back" said Jen as she handed the keys to Caitlyn. Nikki's mouth dropped as she seen Jen, Jonesy put her mouth up."I better get back to work guys before Coach yells at me...Bye Nikki bye Jonesy" said Jen as she left and quickly smiled at Caitlyn before Nikki saw. Caitlyn smiled and then put on her Lemon hat and got back into the Lemon. **_...Feels great to have my job back...I just hope I can regain their trust back before Stacy forgives me or attacks me..._**thought Caitlyn with fear. Gabriella smiled gracefully at her as he ordered three more lemon smoothies for herself.

"You're not going to drink those are you?" asked Caitlyn looking at the smoothies

"Why not...here's a twenty dollar bill...keep the change...I better go see Andy" said Gabriella but she saw Stacy talking ot to cops. The two cops looked towards Gabriella and Caitlyn and dragged Stacy along. The two cops Caitlyn recognized from the hospital, Officer Belve and Officer Fields.

"Hello...Caitlyn and this is?" asked Officer Fields, taking off his police hat.

"Gabriella...I should go check on my boyfriend at his job..." said Gabriella

"And who would that be?" asked Officer Fields again

"Andy...well I should go"

"Not so fast"

"Let the girl go Dave" said Officer Belve as she tipped her hat. Gabriella nodded and waved goodbye to Stacy and Caitlyn. "Now hello Caitlyn...you said this was the girl who requested beer and alcohol as well?" asked Officer Belve

"WHAT! THAT WAS SO YOU CAITLYN...THIS IS A LIE...I WOULD NEVER!..." yelled Stacy running up to get ready to attack Caitlyn but Officer Fields held her back.

"Yes, officer Belve she did, sheis the one...she pressured me into buying it her and her boyfriend but I didn't want to go along with it but...but I had no choice...she...she said she was going to kill me if I didn't, she's crazy, so when her boyfriend died, she beat me up!" said Caitlyn getting very teary. Nikki and Jonesy rolled there eyes as they asked for something to drink, Caitlyn made it and gave it to them as she began to cry.

"What that's a lie...isn't that right Nikki and Jonesy..." yelled Stacy towards Nikki and Jonesy. They looked at each other oddly and then turned the other way before the cops found something suspicious with them.

"WHAT! Nikki and Jonesy have nothing to do with it Stacy" yelled Caitlyn

"You're right, you just ditch people to be popular when you know you're nothing you bitch...you think the whole damn world has to revolve around you...I don't even act like that"

"HEY! Let's watch the language did she or did she not request the alcohol with her boyfriend!" yelled Officer Fields

"Yes...she did...you have to believe that Stacy girl is nothing but a liar...she'll do anything and I mean...anything to get people on her side" said Caitlyn

"What...would not..."

"Handcuff her...and take her down town...will call her parents" said Officer Belve, Offiver Fields nodded and hancuffed her. Stacy looked at Caitlyn who was staring at her smiling sneakily at Stacy.

"What...no...no I want a lawyer damn it! She is a lying slutty bitch...why can't you see that...I bet that Nikki girl hates her for...no stop...no...I don't want to die in jail" she yelled as the officers pulled her away and out the mall. Caitlyn stopped crying and looked at Nikki and Jonesy.

"Uh thanks for the smoothie...I better go...and give this necklace to my mom for her birthday...you coming Nikki, Jude gave me the day off...you have a present for her right"

"Yeah sure Jonesy, let me tell the clones, and please I had to present before you even got the job with Jude...but anyway let's go...I guess I'll be seeing you around...Caitlyn" said Nikki as her and Jonesy walked out. Caitlyn smiled thinking that this was going to be great, she was winning their trust slowly she thought...very slowly...

**(I don't know, review I think the next chapter will be between Stacy and Caitlyn and they have witnesses and stuff, the next to chapters will be very interesting you'll see)**


	8. Chapter 8

I Quit

**(A/N: The next chapter will be the court room and stuff, I don't think I spelled Planktiff is that right...please tell me or Plantiff...I don't know I spelled it Plantiff in the story tell me it wrong. In this chapter Caitlyn needs witnesses and she already knows that Stacy had Nikki and Jonesy...please review)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters**

Chapter 8: Witnesses

The Lemon...

Caitlyn was working hard, her friend Gabriella was going to come everyday to give her money that Caitlyn needed to pay off her parents. Wyatt, Jude, and Jonesy walked in and order five order's of a Lemon slushie, Caitlyn filled the order with no hesitation. Nikki and Jen walked in, Jen seen beat and tired from the working she did yesterday and how hard the Coach pushed her today. Nikki seemed calm and fine as she sat next to Jonesy.

"So how was your guys mom's party" asked Wyatt as he took a slirp of his slushie. Jonesy began to laugh as he looked towards Jen, Jen frowned and rolled her eyes.

"It was fun...Jen got yelled by our dad for coming home late...to miss most of moms party" said Jonesy

"Yeah and you and Nikki were just laughing...I at least thought you cover for me" said Jen. "The Coach has been pushing me all week...he wouldn't even care if it was my birthday...he wouldn't let me off" snapped Jen as she growled angrily.

"And this time, Jonesy didn't get the crappy present...Jen did" said Nikki

"Just because Jonesy is my step-brother and he has a job...doesn't mean...I have to my a nice gift every time I mean it's the thought that counts right?" asked Jen as she sighed slirped her Lemon slushie as Jonesy and Nikki were laughing. Caitlyn smiled as she seen Jen get angry and Jude just playing with his skateboard.

"So dudette...you got a crappy present huh...what was it?" asked Jude looking at Jen. Jen felt embarrassed telling him but it was the only way to get it of her chest.

"I card and little money" whispered Jen as she began to smirk.

"A card and money...for you're mom...No wonder Jonesy's present topped yours" said Wyatt with a laugh. Jen rolled her eyes and smirked again at that comment Wyatt gave. Caitlyn wanted to join the conversation, she wanted to be apart of it even thought her friends Gabriella and Andy were there to support but they also wanted to support Stacy. It was just this morning when Caitlyn gotten a letter saying she had to go to court tomorrow morning and have witnesses. She had gotten Andy and Gabriella so Stacy couldn't use them but she wondered who Stacy had gotten for her witnesses. She stared at Nikki and Jonesy because Stacy said there names in the fight yesterday so Caitlyn had to get Jen on her said and Jude and Wyatt could be in the audience. She thought as she smiled to herself. Andy came over smiling at Caitlyn. Wyatt was talking about breaking his addiction to coffee.

"Hey Caitlyn...still working I see" said Andy smiling looking at the drinks

"Till' six o' clock...so what can I get for ya?" she asked like she was a waitess at a fancy restuarant. Andy looked at her strangely then laughed.

"Two...Lemon slushies...one for Gabby" said Andy as he looked behind him to see that Nikki and Jonesy sitting very close together and now Jude was talking about skateboarding around the fountain. "So who are you using as witnesses?" asked Andy. Caitlyn stopped blending the drinks and Jude stopped talking it was silent. "Calm down Gabby told me that you were going to court with Stacy..."

"You two are my witnesses"

"You mean me and Gabriella"

"Yes...I don't know how many Stacy has...if I don't have a witness to prove that I didn't provide the drinks to cause the death of her boyfriend...cause' you know she did it right?...please can you be my witnesses?"

"I guess...but what about the owner of the store...couldn't you ask him?" questioned Andy. Caitlyn was blending still but she stopped and poured it into two cups.

"Thank you...so much...I really need this if I'm going to court tomorrow...I also need evidence as well...I mean she is crazy isn't she...hasn't she been put in..."

"Shh...don't say a word...I know Gabby has told you alot of things but don't okay...we will be your witnesses...so what is Stacy playing the Planktiff or defendant"

"I don't know...I just hope I don't lose this case...my parents will be so mad...that Stacy is going to pay...oh here is your drink Andy see you court tomorrow" said Caitlyn as she waved to him, he waved back and walked away. "Are you guys gonna be there...I do need more witnesses" said Caitlyn staring at Jen.

"Me...your witness...but I wasn't there when you got the drinks" snapped Jen as she getting ready to buy into it.

"So...you were at the party...and you can tell the people what happened and all"

"Well why not ask Nikki or Jude or something" asked Jen

"Cause' Stacy already asked Nikki and Jonesy and I know they said yes" said Caitlyn looked at Nikki and Jonesy who turned the other way.

"Oh that's no true isn't that right Jonesy?..."

"Uh"

"JONESY!"

"Sorry Jen she paid us money and besides, she knew like everything like the fight Nikki had with her...she was going to use that against you Caitlyn...well were sorry...but you did betray us and Stacy knew how angry Nikki was" said Jonesy trying ot make sound sweet and nice. Caitlyn made a puppy dog face and sad eyes towards Jen.

"Fine...but Wyatt and Jude you have to come with me tomorrow and I already know that Nikki and Jonesy will be there what court house" Wyatt and Jude nodded and started to talk to each other.

"Westridge Bay" said Caitlyn as she started to smile. Jen nodded and got back to work, she waved goodbye to her friends and then grinned towards Caitlyn. Nikki and Jonesy left after Jen to skip work and head to the movie theater to catch a scary movie. Jude didn't feel like working so he closed up Stick-It and practiced his Ollies and kick-flips and also thinking of a cool way to show off his skills by doing tricks on the fountain in the middle of the mall.

Caitlyn stared as everyone went away. She thought everything was going according to planned she had the best lawyer her father could find her and that Stacy couldn't stand a chance against Caitlyn. Her old group of friends where slowly trying to help her out and support except Nikki and Jonesy...but Caitlyn had to forgive them in a way. She wanted to close the Lemon, but she realized people were coming over to her, since her accident people had been feeling guilty and buying drinks from her. Caitlyn smiled as she helped out her customers. She was glad to have her job back and a little worried that she was going to have to go to court early in the morning. As she waited for the hours to pass. Tomorrow morning she like hours away...

**

* * *

(Still worrying if I should change it to Planktiff...or something cause' Plantiff sounds weird to me...I'm changing it if I was right before whatever...if Planktiff was right then I don't know tell me in the review or something...please review) **


	9. Chapter 9

I Quit

**(A/N: Sorry took me a while to update...I hope you like this...it ends kind when Caitlyn finishes telling her end of the story and trust me it's nothing like the truth but in the next chapter it's Stacy's time to tell her half of the story...hope you like it and enjoy...I don't know when to end it but I think it will be soon)**

**Disclaimer: Sorry no own of the characters, geez get of my back about it (the underlined part I was just kidding about, or was I...no..no just kidding again**

Chapter 9: Order in the Court

Caitlyn and her parents had to arrive early so that they know that Caitlyn showed. Stacy and her parents were sitting quietly in the back as they seen their daughter freak out. Caitlyn's mother kissed her on the forehead and sat on the bench. It seemed that Caitlyn was the defendant and Stacy was the Plaintiff but she really wasn't paying attention. Caitlyn was to busy looking for her witnesses, for they haven't arrived yet. Nikki and Jonesy came in first not looking directly at Caitlyn and sat on one of the benches together. Jen, Jude, and Wyatt came in ten minutes after they did. And Andy and Gabriella came in five minutes after Jen, Jude, and Wyatt came in. Stacy's lawyer was sitting at the table with his suitcase. He wore very thin glasses and a very expensive black suit and shoes. His hair was a mixture between dark brown and black, and was around the age of mid-twenties. Caitlyn looked at her lawyer who looked as if he fourty years old but he was thirty-five. He didn't wear any glasses at all. But his outfit looked cheaper then Stacy's lawyer. Her father told her this was the best lawyer in town and has one every case that he has been on. Caitlyn frowned and shrugged as she sat down in her chair and sighed, wishing to just get this over with.

"All Raise" siad the baliff as everyone stood and Judge Marna Opelison walked down the isle and sat up at her desk. "Court is now in session...you're opening speech Mr. Tade" as Judge Opelison slammed down her hammer and pointed to Caitlyn's lawyer.

"The Plaintiff Stacy Road has been charging Caitlyn for the death of her boyfriend, and has been threatning my client, by beating her up or killing her...he also have evidence that she has been reported crazy about some things I can not mention at this moment. I find my client not guilty"

"Alright...Mr. Jameson...how do you plead?" asked Judge Opelison as she pushed her black hair behind her ears and decided to put on her glasses.

"My client defines herself not guilty as well...she says that Caitlyn brought and encouraged her boyfriend to buy drinks to the party and she went along for the ride...she's also thinks that Caitlyn in crazier then she is...even though she is not crazy and as Mr. Tade said charging her with the death of her boyfriend" said Stacy's lawyer Mr. Jameson. The Jury seemed to be writing this down for future reference. Judge Opelison nodded her head.

"You may sit...I see that you both have witnesses of this crime you both say did not permit...am I correct and I'd like the girls to answer" asked Judge Opelison. Stacy went first since she was the Plaintiff

"Yes...we both do have witnesses...some of mine are used to be friends of Caitlyn's and the owner of the store" said Stacy as she sat down, the Judge nodded and turned her face to Caitlyn.

"I have friends of mine that have seen this crazy person in action and what she is capable of" replied Caitlyn trying to make it sound as smooth as possible.

"Alright can I have Caitlyn come up and please tell us and the Jury what happened when you got the drinks to when the party ended" said Judge Opelison feeling that this was going to be a long day. She has never really worked this kind of cases, she has only really worked hardcore cases but she needed something to do so she decided to go along with it. Caitlyn walked over and sat in the stand next to the judge. The baliff came over with a bible and standed right in front of Caitlyn.

"Put you right hand on the bible" said the baliff as Caitlyn did he began to say "Do you swear to tell the truth nothing but the truth so help you god"

"I do" she said with a smile..."It all started like this...judge and jury" said Caitlyn as she began to tell her side of the story as best as she could remember, although some parts she was lying in.

Caitlyn's side of the story** (Just to let you know the things in italic are like the stuff Caitlyn thinks happened and the regular print is the stuff she is telling to everyone)**

..."It all started when my friend Gabriella said to invite you're old friends when Jen left that night, and Jen is one of my witnesses...

_"You know Caitlyn...don't act so mean...you could invite her to the party we were thinking about tomorrow"_

_"I don't know should I, I mean they were so nice to me all that time" _"But Stacy she thought was horrible and thought that they were losers on the spot...anyway back to the story"

_"Them...why Caitlyn...sweetheart you don't need them...I mean there broke aren't they...their not rich like us" said Stacy_

_"You're probably right...but Gabriella is right too...I think I'm gonna go with her Stacy and besides maybe you'll began to like them" _"Gabriella and I were the only nice ones...Stacy couldn't help the fact that Jen and them were really nicer then she was...so I told Jen, Wyatt, Nikki, Jonesy, and Jude about the party and introduced them to the posse"

_"Jen sweetheart and how are my two lovely couples doing today...Nikki and Jonesy its so nice that you're together"_

"I said to them but they gave me a look so horrid I had to back down, so I decided just to introduce them to my the happy lovey dovey couple Nikki and Jonesy, Wyatt the coffee lover, the nicest and not bossy person Jen, and the Skateboarder with skills Jude...I told them about the party" Stacy couldn't believe that Caitlyn was lying her butt off, Stacy then looked at the Jury and the Judge who seemed to be believing her, she couldn't take the lying especially on the bible.

"THAT'S A LIE!" yelled Stacy as loud as she could. "SHE WAS MEAN TO NIKKI AND JONESY I MEAN COME ON!" said Stacy again as she stood up.

"YOU WILL BE SILENT! LET HER CONTINUE...you may continue Ms. Caitlyn" yelled Judge Opelison, Caitlyn nodded as she continued with her story.

"Any before that rude introduction...we went to a store...I'm not sure maybe a CVS or A-plus or something but...Stacy's boyfriend thought it would be great to have alcohol at the party and Stacy was right behind him on that idea"

_"Aw...Caitlyn come on...it's alcohol everyone drinks it" _"Said her lousy boyfriend Bryan as he was grabbing to two packs of beers and Stacy grabbed some red wine and vodka...I was shocked that I was hanging around this kind of people...it seemed that Bryan knew the person behind the register very well, and thats when Stacy said she could do anything if it's something she really wanted...it seemed that Andy and Gabriella didn't really have nothing to do with buying the drinks till we got set up for the party they were shocked to hear that Stacy encouraged her boyfriend to buy them" Caitlyn was lying through her teeth yet people were believing her.

"Of course Gabriella and Andy didn't do anything...they just didn't want to really be involved with that, so Bryan and Stacy shrugged...the night of the party was hectic...I was drunk...Stacy was drunk...and so was Bryan..."

_"People are complaining cause' were out of beer" yelled Stacy at Caitlyn_

_"Then I'll have to get some"_

_"I'll take you Caitlyn" _"He grabbed my hand and his keys...I was drunk and I didn't know where anyone was like Nikki and Jonesy...it was all Stacy's boyfriend Bryan Gregson's fault...he made me drink it, him and Stacy both did...I feel horrible on what happened to Bryan" said Caitlyn as she finished her story with sobbing. "then the next day ended up in a hospital when home had crutches...like these...then i went to the mall and Stacy beat me up saying she was going to make me burn in...in...in hell" Caitlyn blurted out and Stacy rolloed her eyes.

Judge Opelison made a dirty look towards Stacy and Stacy frowned looking at her lawyer and her three witnesses. Caitlyn more at the Judge and the judge was looking back at her, surprised at all the things that Caitlyn was been through.

"Mr. Jameson...do you have any questions, or does Stacy have any questions while Caitlyn is in this seat before us" said the judge as she turned to Mr. Jameson.

"Yes...I believe we do...all that stuff Caitlyn has said in her well thought-out story as wrong...may I ask you a question Ms. Caitlyn...if Stacy and Bryan provided you about the drinks and alcohol then why didn't you call the police or not put the stuff out at the party I mean it was you're party right?" asked Mr. Jameson. Stacy smiled evily as she got comfortable in her seat.

"I uh...uh...didn't want them to hate...I mean they said they were going to kill me if I didn't serve it as a beverage...I'm sorry okay...sorry" said Caitlyn as she slammed her head on the stand and put her head down and started to sob. Stacy looked furious she wasn't even sure if she was going to when the case or not...

**(Hopefully that wasn't all that confusing...please tell me if was...now I'm getting really to work on updating my second fanfiction about Danny Phantom...so uh...just review...no mistakes hopefully...)**


	10. Chapter 10

I Quit

**(A/N: Okay so this chapter I guess is long, but I like long chapters I guess. Well not really but it's interesting. Cause's I don't like them to short or then long either, but what can you do...so uh please review)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Characters, used to watch the shows when they came on though**

Chapter 10: Stacy's side of the story

Stacy sat next to her lawyer, biting her finger nails as Caitlyn was lying away up on the stand, saying that she'd tell the truth most of the stuff she said was a lie. Judge Opelison nodded and agreed with Caitlyn on a lot of things which made Stacy even more angry. As Caitlyn stepped down, Stacy was next to go up and then the witnesses would be asked for questioning on the stand. Stacy got and walked slowly past the Jury. The baliff walked over with the bible and told her to put her right hand of and left hand on the bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth nothing but the truth so help you God" asked the baliff

"Yes...I swear" said Stacy as calmly as she could. "Everything or mostly the stuff Caitlyn said was a lie...I'm not the mean person here...she wasn't even nice to anyone especially her old friends she was rude to them and you guys sit there and believe her...this is how it really went starting the night after Jen left...Caitlyn was practically not even paying attention to her at all and slammed the door right in her face...then Gabriella asked..."

_'Don't you think that you should invite them to the party tomorrow, Caitlyn I mean that was pretty mean and they are you're friends' said Gabriella_

_'Why should I...I mean I really don't need them' _"Was Caitlyn's response...my response was..."

_'Oh Caitlyn it'll be fun...just let them come'_

_'Fine I'll let them whatever'_

"So the next we went to the mall to tell her old friends, Nikki, Jonesy, Jen, Jude, and Wyatt about the party that was happening of course Caitlyn had to be mean when she introduced us to them calling Nikki and Jonesy the stubborn couple, Wyatt the one addicted to coffee, Jen her being bossy, and Jude as the slow skateboarder...I mean that was rude especially if they been you're friends for a long time, they seemed to come to the party anyway but the didn't bother anyone but anyway after we were done with that we went to some store to get some snacks, My boyfriend Bryan was playing around when he said to get some drinks but I don't know"

_'Yeah...how bout some for the party...huh? I mean it is going to be one rough party...isn't it'_

_'Hell Yeah' _

"Was Caitlyn's stupid response...of course Bryan took that like she was really into buying drinks...he looked at me of course and smiled I didn't do anything at all...I was standing there hoping I wouldn't get into trouble or something, I guess you can say I went along for the ride but Caitlyn drinked the alcohol like it was water...I was surprised...I know I drinked some but I was being forced to by Bryan and Caitlyn...I told them people were complaining about no beer, so Caitlyn suggested she'd get some and Bryan suggested that he take her...and that's the last I saw them of the night...I actually found some beer in the basement or some fancy stuff...Then the next day...I didn't actually beat up Caitlyn I punched her because she killed my boyfriend I mean if you're boyfriend just died you would be angry too...anyway I was furious and I told her to burn in hell I wasn't going to make her but I was angry that day" said Stacy as she looked at the judge and the jury, they were looking back and her and then were glaring at Caitlyn.

"Oh come on you truly believe that Stacy is telling the truth...I mean come on she's crazy" said Caitlyn crying. Stacy maybe wasn't that much of a fake cryer but she knows one when she sees one.

"Alright that'd be all Ms. Stacy just sit back down and will get the witnesses...let's start with Caitlyn's witness...named Jen, and then Andy Ryan and Gabriella Martinez. Jen looked at her friends and then walked up and stand down at the stand. Mr. Jameson was first to ask questions.

"Now Jen when you went to get talk to Caitlyn the night before the party how did she act?" asked Mr.Jameson, even though Jen was Caitlyn's witness she didn't want to lie cause' she knew that mostly what Stacy said was true.

"She was acting pretty mean...probably cause' earlier that day she got into a fight with Nikki and still didn't get over the fact that maybe she lost..." said Jen. Stacy couldn't believe what Jen just said, she barely told them the truth but Caitlyn wasn't angry at her like that, she was just angry at her for being at her house. Stacy twitched, thinking she really wasn't going to win this case.

"So what you are saying that if Nikki and Caitlyn hadn't of gotten into the fight she wouldn't have been mean to you?" asked Mr. Jameson

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying" said Jen, Nikki and Jonesy were sitting very close together and whispering to each other. Jude and Wyatt looked over at them and then they looked over at Jude and Wyatt.

"What are you guys talking about" whispered Jude.

"Nothing" whispered back Jonesy as they stared at Jen lie right in front of them.

"No further questions" as Mr. Jameson sat down. Mr. Tade got up and smiled at the judge.

"Why Ms. Marna Opelison I love what you down with you're hair"

"Why thank you Mr. Tade"

"WHAT! He JUST..." yelled Stacy

"I said you will be SILENT!" she yelled Stacy frowned and looked the other way

"You may continue...Mr. Tade" said Judge Opelison as she smiled at Caitlyn.

"I may...Is there anything that makes anyone think that Caitlyn could ever buy a drink other the less drink"

"No we didn't she was so nice and calm I don't she'd ever by a drink or drink one without being forced" said Jen looking Mr. Tade right in the eye. Mr. Tade and smiled at and her and said. "No futher Questions"

"Stacy's witness...both together Nikki and Jonesy then after will be Andy Ryan and Gabriella Martinez and then Mr. Odes the owner of the store" said Judge Opelison as she banged down her hammer. Nikki and Jonesy walked down together looking at Jen who was keeping her head down. Mr. Tade got back up and stared at the odd couple. The baliff took out the bible and of course said do you swear to tell the truth nothing but the truth do help you god, and Nikki and Jonesy nodded.

"Nikki and Jonesy, Jen tells me that you guys got into a fight with Caitlyn?" asked Mr. Tade

"Yes...I mean she was being rude to Jonesy and I we had to but..."

"So you attacked her Nikki?" asked Mr. Tade interrupting her before she could finish what she was going to say. Nikki nodded her head and then looked at Jonesy. "Do you think that she could drink without be forced or being forced"

"I don't think she cared I mean the day before all this crap started as she was doing was complaining on how much she wanted her money back" said Jonesy filling in for Nikki.

"Then when she got it, it's not like she would let it go...I mean she finally had friends and would do anything for them to like and appreciate her" said Nikki added in.

"No further questions" said Mr. Tade afraid that Nikki and Jonesy would make Caitlyn look badder then she actual was and what they said made the jury and Judge Opelison think differently about this whole situation all Caitlyn could do was keep crying and hope for the best. Mr. Jameson didn't have any questions for Nikki and Jonesy as they stepped down and walked back to were they sat which was across from Wyatt and Jude on the other side of the bench.

"Were taking a twenty minute recess" said Judge Opelison she slammed down her hammer and got off the stand and went into the back room to get some coffee. Caitlyn slowed down her tears and looked at Gabriella and Andy who were sitting in front of Jude, Wyatt and Jen. She got up and walked back there and smiled. She really needed ot win this case, but Stacy was making it sound so original like she was actually telling the truth which she really was. All she could do was hope that her witnesses would come through for her and the decision would be that Stacy is guilty.

**(Stacy's side of the story is very complex and original and true but in chapter 11the next chapter will it pay off or will Caitlyn come out as the winner in this courtroom. Check it out in Chapter 11: Decision should be updated before Saturday or after Saturday)**


	11. Chapter 11

I Quit

**(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update...I've been very busy these days and these decision and what happens is crazy but don't worry...it'll all work out in the end...and I'm not meaning this story...well maybe I am but...oh just review)**

Chapter 11: Desicion

The suspense was on everyone's mind as what most people were think Stacy was going to win with her story...for some reason they believed her and Caitlyn's story was becoming more and more less of a lie to the jugde, the jury, everyone. She had to make a believable like or hardcore truth. Andy and Gabriella were next on the stand. They new how Stacy's mind worked sometime, Stacy seemed in the past to be put in the Asylum for a year or two but it was nothing big, Caitlyn was thinking of using that against Stacy and hopefully the everyone would see it on her side, she turned to her lawyer Mr. Tade and whispered what happened to Stacy in his ear he smiled and looked over at Stacy and then looked at the judge who seemed to be looking at them very closely. As the two of them took the stand, they looked at Caitlyn's lawyer who seemed to be smiling at them. They took the oath and Mr. Tade was the first one to ask them questions.

"Mr. Ryan and Ms. Martinez...you two known Stacy for a while now right? Like best friends?" asked Mr. Tade

"Where are you getting at Mr. Tade?" asked Judge Opelison

"Just hear me out" was Mr. Tade's only response as he looked at the two of them. Gabriella decided to speak since she knew a little more about Stacy's past.

"Yes...like best friends" replied Gabriella looking at Caitlyn oddly like Caitlyn got information on Stacy's past to make her win this case and Gabriella new it was going to be a bad idea, for the outcome of Stacy will be revealed.

"So you knew everything about her in the past like records, grades, schools, friends, crazy people homes" said Mr. Tade

"What was that last one?" asked Andy looking into his eyes and then at Gabriella

"Friends" said Mr. Tade acting like he didn't say anything about it. Gabriella looked at Caitlyn's lawyer, she was going to have to tell but it wasn't for a bad thing that Stacy got sent there...thinking that would be a better start out.

"Okay...Stacy was sent to an Asylum but it wasn't even a bad thing for the reason she got there, she had some hard time but it okay it's not she's some _psycho_ maniac right" responded Gabriella as she looked at Stacy and the jury.

"You see...an asylum and she's what sixteen...what did she do? Can see actually be trusted when it comes to her insane story she just wants Caitlyn to be locked away so she can steal everything" said Mr. Tade as he made a sad face

"WHAT! She stole stuff from me you lying...cheapstake...you just want her to win cause' she thinks money is the key to friendship...how can you stand there and listen to the crap that's coming out of both of there mouth...Caitlyn lied on the oath and anyone one of this witnesses can testify!"

"OBJECTION!" yelled Mr. Tade

"Objection overruled...I'd like to hear this crazy persons defense" smiled Judge Opelison as she heard Stacy frant and talk on like she wasn't getting the respect she needed.

"She is lying can't you tell from the fake crying...she really isn't crying this is like a game to her that she is playing and you sit there not ending this thing right here and now!" yelled Stacy as she standed up trying to make a statement. "You spend like one year in an asylum and they think you're crazy...what if it wasn't even an asylum maybe Juvenile home or something...you can't just judge a person cause' she has a record!" she yelled. The judge seemed very interested to just end this get the jury to make up there decision and then it would be over. Sending Caitlyn to a jail or anyone for that matter couldn't happen, they were really young and not over eighteen, so they would have to go some kind or service and maybe spend a few days in jail to see how it feels like or a Juvenile home.

Judge Opelison looked at the Jury and then back at Stacy who finished and sat down. Caitlyn's parents bodies began to tense up. Nikki and Jonesy were smiling, as Jen, Jude, and Wyatt were waiting patiently as the jury made there decision. The Jury didn't know what to do some agreed with Caitlyn and some agreed with Stacy.

"Jury would you like to discuss this for a few minutes" asked Judge Opelison as she stared at the Jury. They nodded as they walked in the back. After they had gone, Caitlyn knew she was going to have to do some work in this. She started to think back of why she wanted the money and everything back...was it really that important to her that she had to ditch her old friends and make new ones, and then thinking about the party with alcohol. _'Oh screw these happy moments...Stacy is going down' _thought Caitlyn as she glared Stacy's way.

The Jury came back out and it seemed that they made a decision, Caitlyn was the defendant and Stacy was the Plaintiff all they could hope for is for the best that they're stories behind the truth would suddenly pay off.

"We here by find the defendant guilty for alcohol usage at her own party no matter who brought it you still aloud it and approximately murder on Bryan Gregson with two much alcohol" said the Jury.

"Caitlyn I sentence you to a one week and two days in Juvenile Home, fours day in actual prison to see what it feels like and you can't call anyone to bail you even if is does get back and about 2 months of picking up trash and other things on the highway" said Judge Opelison, Caitlyn's heart sank and like it could get worse Judge Opelison added for her to get some help like Caitlyn was the crazy one. Stacy was taking it hard.

"WHAT! YOU CALL THAT LEARNING A LESSON SHE SHOULD GET SENT AWAY FOR GOOD!" yelled Stacy like it wasn't over just yet.

"She is sixteen years old...besides for what murder that's what the Juvenile thing is for" said Judge Opelison. "Besides I don't find it a big case"

"A big case...of course it's a big case I Mean stealing A CHOCOLATE BAR OUT OF A CANDY STORE ISN'T A BIG CASE...SHE SHOULD DESERVE TO BE IN PRISON FOR LIKE TWO YEARS"

"TWO YEARS YEAH RIGHT?" responded Caitlyn

"OH SHUT UP SKANK NO ONE WAS TALKING TO YOU!" yelled Stacy

"EXCUSE ME BUT I WILL NOT HAVE ANY FOUL LANGUAGE IN MY ROOM!" yelled Judge Opelison

"WHY WOULD YOU SEND THAT BITCH AWAY FOR GOOD...HUH!" she yelled. She started going balistic as if she was angry on what the Judge sentenced Caitlyn to do, she started to throw things and she flipped over a table. She then walked up to Judge Opelison and started to slammed down the judge's hammer. "JUST CAUSE' YOU HAVE THIS YOU THINK YOU HAVE AUTHORITY HUH? WELL AUTHORITY THIS!" said Stacy as she broke off the stick that connected to the courtroom hammer and then through it against the wall.

"WHY YOU LITTLE...I sentenced you to one year and six months in a juvenile hall...BALIFFS TAKE HER AWAY!" yelled the Judge and two baliffs came up and grabbed her two arms.

"WHAT! you should be sending that bitch away...she is a murderer...tell you get off of me...oh I there will be revenge coming you're way Bitch...pay back is Here Caitlyn...pay back is here" yelled Stacy as she was dragged off. Caitlyn looked like she was scared inside, she never knew that Stacy had such a horrible temper. Her parents came running up to her and hugging her crying as Caitlyn started to cry a little too. Gabriella and Andy never left the stand they were to afraid too. Andy got off and reached for Gabriella's hand she of course grabbed it and walked down with him to join everyone.

"Well...this Case is dismissed, now leave!" yelled Judge Opelison. Of course everyone got the message and left. Caitlyn took her crutches thinking that she was still going to have to do the work and go to the places that she was assigned too as you know she had lost the case. Jen, Jude, Wyatt, Nikki and Jonesy were quiet they didn't have anything to say and neither did Gabriella and Andy. Caitlyn was going to be starting everything the day after tomorrow as she was thinking of what Stacy said about revenge.

**(I already had my decision or "the decision" in my mind like if Stacy didn't get sent away then how would I come up with my next story I mean after Stacy get's out and all if you get where I'm going with this...so uh I hope you like it and if I made mistakes I'm really sorry...it's hard to tell sometimes...the is going to be one more chapter by the way and 12 is the last one but not the last one of the series still if you get whereI'm going with this)**


	12. Chapter 12

I Quit

**(A/N: Well this is last chapter of the story I Quit...I don't know I might have a sequel, cause' if I continued with a title called I Quit...and still continued I would have to change the title anyway...but uh, I think I might have a sequel to this, so if you liked this and all then look out for a sequel, I'm still thinking of a title but...if it will be soon hopefully...Review)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters**

Chapter 12: Lastness, Cold, Revengeful thinking

It seemed so quiet, nothing was happening that seemed to be forever to talk about, Gabriella and Andy didn't mention anything about there best friend Stacy, as if she never existed. Caitlyn was always wondering what she last said to her, how she'd get her revenge on her one day. Caitlyn was still working hard at the Lemon, to her surprise she was glad that she was, she finished the couple days she had to see what Juvenile hall was like, it wasn't that pretty, Caitlyn and hoped that she wouldn't run into Stacy when she was there, and luckily she didn't. Starting on Friday she had to see what Jail would feel like then she would had to do Comunitee service. She knew that she would have it better then Stacy, she has to stay a year and half in Juvenile Hall before she can get out.

Arriving at work, was even more difficult with her bad leg, she doesn't know how she would survive anything, with it. As she walked over to the booth, Andy and Gabriella were first in line, like anyways, bying two Lemon smoothies for themselves each. As they sat near a round table close to it, the table were Nikki, Jonesy, Jen, Jude, and Wyatt used to sit at and Caitlyn would join them when she always got out her Lemon booth. Jen arrived over and looked at Caitlyn who seemed to be bored as were Gabriella and Andy, they place seemed cold, dead, undeserving as she looked around for more seats. Her friends haven't arrived yet and they only people she could sit and talk to were Caitlyn's friends Gabriella and Andy. Wyatt wasn't drinking coffee, before Jen came she checked on him and it seemed that he was at work doing his job, Jude was probably pushing Jonesy to work faster, if he wanted to be employee of the month, and Nikki would probably ditch the clones and laugh at Jonesy, but sometimes Jude would put Nikki in charge while he went to practice his passion as a skateboarder. Jen walked in trying to act unnoticed but as she reached the counter, Gabriella said hi to her.

"Hi Jen, how is it...uh going?" Gabriella asked as if she was struggling with the question. Jen turned her head slightly as she looked towards them both.

"I'm fine, I guess...everyone is...how bout you still drinking smoothies" said Jen as fake smile appeared on her face as she ordered a smoothie. Caitlyn was surprised that Jen would go out her way to say that. Gabriella smiled back as Jen joined the table and then Nikki and Jude came over and sat down at the table looking at Gabriella and Andy suspiciously and then smiled a little smile almost like a grin at the two of them.

"We're fine as well Jen...and actually this smoothies are getting better" said Andy, Caitlyn wanted to join them in the conversation but it seemed they were leaving her out for a reason as she drifted in her own world till Wyatt and Jonesy walked in very loudly pulling a chairs over from another table to join the huge table sitting front of the Booth where looked to be Caitlyn sleeping. Wyatt tapped her on the arm and asked for her to join the table, she looked around it seemed no one else was coming as she smiled and looked at Wyatt then she pulled up a chair.

"So Caitlyn how was Juvenile hall? You run into Stacy?" asked Nikki bringing up the topic, trying to hide the fact that everyone was trying to forget. Caitlyn quickly glared at Nikki and then tried her best to put on a grin that looked real enough to be a smile.

"Let's just say it wasn't the best time I had, and I didn't see Stacy at all...if that answers you question...But Nikki I have a question for you as well..." said Caitlyn as she smiled much bigger, Nikki frowned thinking that maybe it was going to be about her and Jonesy being together.

"Go ahead ask it" said Nikki harshly, the others hoping that this wouldn't become a fight, for that Caitlyn was still injured and that Jonesy didn't want Nikki to get kicked out as Ron the security cop keeps looking over.

"Is there anything on sale at the Khaki Barn?" asked Caitlyn still smiling, Nikki looked at her and then looked at Jonesy. Wondering why she didn't ask her anything embarrassing about her and Jonesy, or call her a bitch or a slut or something to tick her off and charge at her.

"Uh...I think so...I'm not sure...I'm not always there...but uh...I think there might be some dresses or something" said Nikki feeling a little dumb and embarrassed hoping that she should have said something mean, or rude, or both maybe so she could think of a better comeback for.

"Okay...I just wanted to know...but that's not the question I was going to ask you" said Caitlyn as she her smile turned into a serious grin. Nikki seen through her and now knows that Caitlyn is going to ask a question about Jonesy.

"Fine" she answered harshly again this time ready to whatever was going to get thrown at her.

"So like I was over you're house last night, I was knocking at the door of course then I heard people talking and everything, so I left then I tried Jonesy's house and then..."

"Okay let's just stop we don't need any fights...okay...besides I don't know if there is a question in this or not so let's just talk about something else!" yelled Jen as she looked at everyone there was silence, for about five minutes, till Jude asked Wyatt something.

"So dude where is the coffee?" asked Jude in laughter

"Jude...so you have to ask me that everyone day, I'm cutting back on it" was Wyatt's response.

"So Jonesy still working for Jude?" asked Gabriella as she was looking at Jonesy.

"Yeah...he was been working me hard...but I already got what I wanted and my mom is happy I tried to slack off but Jude still won't fire me..." said Jonesy. Nikki began to laugh and that gave Caitlyn a chance to think about what Stacy said last, what she was trying to get through the word revenge, that word was beginning to haunt her now as she looked at everyone with terror, everyone looked at her like she had just seen a ghost, was the look she was giving everyone.

"What's wrong Caitlyn?...you don't look to good, you okay?" asked Andy. Caitlyn didn't know what she was thinking or feeling for that matter. She felt happy that she won the case, she felt excited that people were still talking to her, but she also felt sad that some people still didnt respect her like Nikki or Jonesy, She felt both frightened and worried about herself like Stacy's plot for revenge was killing her or that before Stacy left she planted a bomb in her house, and doing something might trigger it and blow up everything. She was beginning to sweat and act nervous as she looked at everyone still with the same look but this time with sweat and more nervousness

"Do you think Stacy meant what she meant about pay back and revenge?" asked Caitlyn. There was dead silence Gabriella and Andy gave a look of like they had just seen a ghost. Caitlyn still waiting for an answer, was thinking she wasn't going to get one. No one answered it was dead silence...nothing...nothing but silence...

**(I didn't answer the last question, that was by Caitlyn I don't know to make it like a mystery thing like will Stacy have her revenge or will it just end there...and that'd be it...but I don't think if I'll do that...it's all how you'll feel. So please review the last chapter to this...and I hope you enjoy it and Review...)**


End file.
